1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical instrument and method for sealing tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical tool having opposing jaw members that include an induction coil and a ferrous layer configured to treat tissue by inductive heating.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electrosurgical forceps utilize mechanical clamping action along with electrical energy to effect hemostasis on the clamped tissue. The forceps (open, laparoscopic or endoscopic) include electrosurgical sealing plates which apply the electrosurgical energy to the clamped tissue. By controlling the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied through the sealing plates to the tissue, the surgeon can coagulate, cauterize, and/or seal tissue.
Conventional tissue sealing procedures require imparting electrosurgical energy to an end effector having a pair of opposing jaw members. The combination of heat generated in the opposing jaw members as well as the pressure applied by the jaw members seals the tissue grasped in between jaw members. However, such methods may be inefficient in that all the heat generated in the end effector may not be transferred to tissue. Further, when the end effector is heated during application of energy, once energy application is ceased, the end effector takes time to cool down which may affect tissue disposed between the jaw members.